watchedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ricardo Larkin
Early Life Ricardo Larkin was born on the first official day of the Second Military Coup in Kani and grew up in a small mining settlement in the south known as Palbet Green, where his father and mother worked as tradesmen. After the success of the Second Military Coup, The Silver Army, led by Clay Willons sought to capture the city for its geographically strategic location, access to the Sug Mout, and its rich mineral resources. Catching wind of the plan, the Kani National Force sacked its own town, expecting to lose the conflict to Clay's superior military prowess and greater numbers. Ricardo Larkin was 13 years old when this happened to his city. Both his parents, most of the people he knew, and his entire livelihood were lost in the conflict. However, General Willons's redeployment of his forces allowed Larkin and many others to escape and flee to Solaris as refugees. Records of Larkin are missing from this point until he arrives in Acretia 2 years later, after the defeat of the Kani National Force and the rise of Icono the Silver. In this time, it is thought that he had a run in with an unknown Frivashi or had a Chance Encounter. In any case, Larkin arrives in Acretia after 2 years, never traveling to Solaris as far as can be determined, and instead pursued an apprenticeship with General Clay Willons. Larkin presented Willons with a letter of unknown origin or authorship that seemingly convinced the cautious general to relent and accept a pupil. It is unknown what the letter contained, as Larkin himself to this day refuses to reveal the identity of the author or the letter's content. Training Ricardo's period of study lasted from age 15 to age 30. During these 15 years, Larkin was General Willons's only studying pupil. The training process was built around a grueling work out routine, regulated diet, swordsmanship training, and eventually, military expeditions. Ricardo never held any official military rank but he came to be deeply respected by much of the capital's military hierarchy under Clay Willons, with many curious to know further details of the mysterious methods to his training which only ever occurred behind closed doors. By the end of his training, Ricardo was able to last a full 9 minutes against Clay Willons in single combat and afterwards gained a reputation as Kani's Second Sword. The Killing of Sphel'ahbxx Near the end of his training, Ricardo began receiving visions sent to him by the god Crxmayr that deeply changed his personality. He became distant and unreachable. These visions led him to conclude his training several weeks early, believing he had been chosen for a mission that he felt called to answer. Ricardo disappeared for 9 years. During this time, the ancient deity known as Sphel'ahbxx, the wretched god of chaos and destruction was killed, ending The Second Great Cosmic Disfunction and partially restoring balance to the universe. While the plot to execute Sphel'ahbxx was millennia in the making, it seems that in the last years before the conclusion of events, a number of mortals were selected to play some part in the final act. What essential roll these individuals played and why Ricardo Larkin was among those chosen is unknown. While some of these surviving mortals would go on to create the Cult of Ophidia, others such as Ricardo were divinely rewarded. Ascent to Car'ythyu Crxmayr rewarded Larkin's bravery, loyalty, and resilience with ascent to the rank of Frivashi when he was age 39, making him the first Frivashi of Igullden in the world cycle, and the lastest addition to Crxmayr's holy ranks since Celle in the world cycle. Ricardo's unusually powerful connection to Crxmayr's will made him a perfect candidate, and his skill and notoriety in the natural world solidified his place as one of the primary messengers between Crxmayr and Igullden. Rise of the Collosi and the Death of Clay Willons Essential details still being updated. The Great Fall Plot of Book goes here. Most Recent Involvements Essential details still being updated Physical Appearance Ricardo Larkin is a southern Kanian with sandy blond, beautiful, perfectly coiffed enchanting hair. When living life as a mortal, Ricardo dressed in conservative reds, typical of a military student, that allowed for free movement, and protected much of his body. After ascent, those close to Larkin noticed a number of physical changed. Light caught in his hair, and across corners of his body refracted and split into its composite pigments. The color of his eyes changed and were affected by the color of light present in the environment around them (sunset turned them orange). When present in the Car'ythyu, Larkin's appearance is much more impressive. Here, he possess a set of translucent crystalline wings that similarly refract light. This appearance only can be made to those visiting the Car'ythyu however and cannot be manifested in the natural world of Igullden. Personality Through his early training, Ricardo honed his skills as a strong, reserved leader that he had been predisposed to even as a child. His childhood instilled a strong suspicion for those in power, and through Clay's teachings learned to actively challenge and question authority, including orders and missions from Crxmayr himself (something most of the Frivashi would find tantamount to treason). Being from the world that is currently active in the World Cycle, and with many friends of his from his time as a mortal still alive, Ricardo still feels a deep sense of responsibility and emotional connection to the natural world, something typically discouraged among the Frivashi whose primary objective is to observe, nurture the natural growth of the world, and step in only when absolutely necessary. Significant Relationships Crxrmayr - Ricardo does not have an emotional or friendly relationship with his patron deity. He sees himself as a dutiful servant, albeit a contrary one. He sees himself as a foil to Crxmayr, who is traditionally known for his non interventionist philosophy. Ricardo Larkin often pursues more heavy involvement with mortal affairs. The events of that led to the death of Sphel'ahbxx nurtured a deep respect and absolute trust between the two, but also affected their chances of a friendship. So many sacrifices were made to achieve the end goal, that Ricardo is often haunted by thought that it wasn't even worth it, and Crxmayr doesn't necessarily disagree. They trust each other and that’s likely all they will ever have. Too much has happened. Ehm'alyn - After the events of the Great Fall, the relationship between these two develop from resentful alliance, to unlikely friendship. Ehm'alyn in many ways is the opposite number to Ricardo in terms of the philosophical debate over how involved the Frivashi should be in mortal affairs. Where Ricardo often urges to complicate the issue of cosmic involvement through more intervention, Ehm'alyn has grown extremely distant from her long forgotten humanity. Cinch Beckham - General Cinch and Ricardo met in Acretia during his training and became great friends, sparing partners, and trusted allies. They fought together in military engagements across Kani, and after his ascent to the Car'ythyu, they fought together against the Collosi and in Clay Willons Final Battle. Both are slightly intimidated by how powerful the other has become. And while Ricardo makes little contact with her through the present day, she remains, one of his few mortal friends, and one of his only reliable contacts in the natural world. Oliver Willons - Oliver is exactly the kind of scum that keeps Ricardo fighting. At the same time, he sees the value in keeping Oliver busy doing his work, even if it is a calculated risk keeping him so close, and allowing him to operate freely. He's the kind of scum you want on a leash, and Ricardo tries his best to keep him there, despite the fact that his relationship with Oliver frequently muddies his own moral center, and paints him as a hypocrite in many people's eyes. Ricardo does what he can to keep him busy and ultimately believes Oliver to be an incredible coward, albeit a brilliant one.